El Linaje de Raistlin
by Raelana
Summary: Su madre solía decirle que su padre había sido un poderoso hechicero, sin embargo, a Bara nunca le había interesado buscar la magia. Hasta que un día la magia la encontró a ella.


El LINAJE DE RAISTLIN

Por Raelana

-No entrar, tú demasiado grande.

Bara se quedó atrás, como siempre. Se quedó quieta y callada, mirando cómo las pequeñas figuras desaparecían en el oscuro túnel que los conduciría a una nueva aventura. Después se la contarían ilusionados, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción, mientras ella los contemplaría con envidia, sin estar segura de si debía creer todo lo que decían o no.

Era la primera vez que exploraban esa zona de la vieja ciudad destruida donde se asentaba su clan. Bara había sido la primera en animar a los demás a emprender la expedición y ahora se sentó en el suelo, desilusionada. Siempre era igual, siempre avanzaba hasta llegar a algún sitio donde su enorme tamaño le impedía el paso. Esperó allí sentada, junto a la boca del túnel, hasta que el rumor de las voces se apagó en la distancia y luego emprendió el camino a casa, preguntándose por qué ella era distinta a los demás.

Grande, siempre había sido grande, incluso cuando era un bebé y su madre no podía cargar con ella. Tenía que llevarla arrastrando por el suelo igual que a esa bolsa que siempre llevaba colgando y que contenía innumerables y maravillosos tesoros, la magia que siempre había dominado la vida de su madre.

Para su madre todo lo que contenía aquella enorme bolsa era mágico y Bara, durante mucho tiempo, había estado convencida de las maravillas que ella le contaba; había rebuscado en la bolsa con veneración y había encontrado en ella ratas muertas y lagartijas secas. Al principio había creído a su madre pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que la magia era otra cosa, la magia no podía ser una lagartija muerta que quitaba la tos. ¿Realmente podía hacerlo¿Realmente lo había hecho alguna vez? Ahora sus ojos veían un animal muerto que olía mal y no un amuleto de gran poder; su cabeza, esa cabeza que no podía dejar de pensar ni un solo segundo, le decía que las historias que le contaba su madre eran mentira, que ese amuleto que colgaba de su cuello nunca había curado la tos de su padre.

Bara nunca había visto a su padre, su madre lo describía siempre como un humano alto y apuesto que tosía y hacía magia, una magia muy poderosa, mucho más que la que ella y cualquiera de los enanos gully que vivían allí podían hacer. Su padre nunca había querido conocerla ni saber nada de ella, tal vez no sabía que había nacido. Bara a veces se preguntaba si podría ir a buscarlo y fantaseaba con la idea de un encuentro emotivo pero su madre siempre rechazaba la idea de salir al mundo exterior.

-Fuera mundo grande lleno de humanos –le decía su madre-, humanos estar todos locos.

Su madre había salido fuera, había visto aquel mundo que estaba detrás de las montañas y opinaba que no merecía la pena marcharse de allí para verlo, posiblemente tenía razón, su madre era la persona más inteligente que Bara conocía.

-¿Cómo ser humanos? –había preguntado Bara un día. Su madre la había mirado un momento antes de responder.

-Humanos ser grandes, pesados, torpes.

Grandes, pesados y torpes. Igual que ella.

¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de que ella no era como los demás? Bara no hubiera podido decirlo. Un día su cabeza sobrepasó la del más alto miembro del clan, otro día fue su cuello el que sobrepasó la cabeza del más alto miembro del clan, sus brazos y piernas eran mucho más largos y sus manos tenían unos dedos largos y finos, mucho más finos que los de cualquier otro enano, tal vez si no hubiera estado permanentemente cubierta de mugre se habría dado cuenta de que su piel también era distinta.

-Tú no crecer más –le había dicho su madre un día-, tú ya mucho grande.

Pero Bara no sabía cómo parar de crecer, tampoco sabía como dejar su cabeza vacía y mirar el mundo sin curiosidad, esa curiosidad que la hacía pensar y relacionar las cosas entre sí. Las preguntas eran algo que había empezado a hacer desde que era muy pequeña y que la señalaba como distinta a los demás tanto como su enorme altura.

Al principio habían sido preguntas simples, sencillas, pero incontables. Preguntas acerca de todo lo que la rodeaba, de lo que se encontraba a su paso y lo que iba dejando atrás. Después empezó a hacer preguntas sobre el mundo exterior, lo que había fuera, sobre los dragones y los hombres-lagarto que un día habían llegado para invadir su espacio en una extraña guerra en la que su madre había participado y que no tenía claro quién había ganado.

-Tu padre venir a salvarnos, tu padre matar dragón –contaba la madre de Bara entusiasmada una y otra vez-. Tu padre siempre bueno conmigo, no reírse de mí.

-¿Venir él solo?

-No, él venir con dos amigos. Amigos sí reírse de Bupu.

-¿Ser amigos humanos?

-Ser gente grande –su madre frunció el ceño intentando recordar-, también ser gente pequeña. Gente pequeña reírse mucho de Bupu.

-Nosotros ser gente pequeña. Humanos ser gente grande –razonaba Bara-, yo no ser ni grande ni pequeña. Yo ser grande aquí, con gente pequeña, pero en sitio de humanos yo ser pequeña, ellos ser más grandes.

Bara tenía muchos amigos, su fuerza y su agilidad pronto la hizo muy popular, era más fuerte que el chico más fuerte del clan y sus largos dedos llegaban a lugares donde los rollizos dedos de los enanos no podían alcanzar. Pero también existían multitud de lugares fascinantes donde sus amigos se metían y ella no podía entrar o, si lo intentaba, se quedaba atascada y tenían que tirar de ella para sacarla de allí. Bara nunca vería los incontables tesoros que estaban destinados a los ojos de la gente pequeña, los tesoros que todos sus amigos podían ver y con los que ella sólo podía soñar.

Llegó un día en el que se cansó de jugar con sus amigos. No fue un día concreto, fueron muchos días, su cuerpo empezó a crecer de otra forma, sus caderas se ensancharon y sus pechos crecieron. De repente Bara parecía una mujer adulta a pesar de ser tan joven como todos sus amigos, los juegos habían perdido todo el interés que un día pudieron tener, las conversaciones que tenía con ellos se hacían más complicadas, hasta que llegó un momento en que nadie la entendía.

Bara necesitaba saber más, necesitaba pensar, tenía ideas absurdas que contaba a sus amigos y ellos se reían o simplemente la ignoraban. A veces aceptaban hacer algo pero al poco tiempo lo olvidaban, o se aburrían y lo dejaban a medias, entonces Bara se enfadaba y gritaba asustándolos a todos. Los enanos salían corriendo recordando que los golpes de Bara podían descalabrarlos aunque ella intentara no golpearlos demasiado fuerte.

A veces Bara se marchaba sola a explorar la ciudad, había sido una ciudad humana y había lugares en los que se sentía como si estuvieran hechos para ella: puertas por las que no tenía que agacharse para entrar, sillas en las que no habría tenido que encoger las piernas para sentarse si hubieran estado nuevas. La dejadez y la ruina habían hecho mella en la ciudad más que los sucesivos temblores que sacudían la tierra de vez en cuando, el agua del Nuevo Mar se había abierto paso hacia lugares en los que no debía haber estado, la huella de los ejercitos draconianos estaba impresa en muchas zonas de la ciudad y Bara tenía que esconderse y no respirar cuando alguno de aquellos hombres-lagarto aparecían por allí.

Aquel día no encontró a nadie en su paseo por las ruinas, se había alejado prudentemente del lugar donde se asentaba la comunidad draconiana con la que los gully compartían la ciudad y caminaba cabizbaja buscando entre los escombros algo interesante. Fue entonces cuando encontró la esfera.

Bara solía revolver entre las inmundicias que se esparcían por el suelo de la ciudad, su madre le había hecho una bolsa tan grande como pudo y que incluso a Bara le resultaba a veces difícil llevar y solía dejarla olvidada en cualquier lugar cuando le molestaba. Su madre entonces la regañaba y le daba un puñetazo y Bara salía corriendo a buscarla. No le preocupaba perderla porque siempre recordaba donde la había dejado, Bara siempre lo recordaba todo.

A Bara no le gustaba recoger cosas inútiles del suelo que no sabía qué podían ser pero su madre le había dicho que lo hiciera y ella obedecía. A veces Bara sentía curiosidad por los objetos que encontraba y que no conocía entonces se los llevaba a su madre y le preguntaba qué eran y para qué servían.

Las respuestas no siempre eran las mismas. Bara se dio cuenta de eso muy pronto, si enseñaba un objeto a varias personas cada una de ellas le daría una definición distinta del objeto, incluso a veces la misma persona, si le preguntaba dos veces, le decía cosas distintas. La mejor forma de descubrir para qué servía realmente cualquier cosa era probar todo lo que le decían y ver realmente si podía hacer aquello que le habían dicho o no.

Con la esfera todo fue distinto. Apareció rodando de pronto y se paró justo a sus pies, como si deseara que Bara la recogiera del suelo. La recogió y la miró con curiosidad. Era especial. La esfera tenía algo en su interior que se movía, la esfera temblaba cuando la sostenía en la mano y estaba caliente al tacto. Desde el primer momento supo que aquel objeto tenía magia. Sus manos temblaron de emoción. Estaba allí, existía, la magia de los humanos de la que su madre tanto le había hablado estaba allí y eso era lo que sentía que había dentro de la esfera.

Se la llevó inmediatamente a su madre y se la enseñó como su más preciado tesoro pero su madre no parecía impresionada.

-Ser bola fea, no mágica.

-Ser mágica, yo saber –respondió Bara completamente segura de sí misma, tan segura de sí misma que su madre dudó.

-¿Y qué hacer?

-Bara no saber.

Bara miró la bola durante muchos días, dentro tenía algo que se movía como el fango en el fondo de una charca sólo que no había agua en el interior de la bola sino magia. Lo sabía, podía sentirla latiendo en sus venas, era como un escalofrío que recorría todo su cuerpo cuando la tocaba pero ¿cómo podría hacerla funcionar?

Su madre no prestó ningún interés por la bola y Bara tuvo que insistir una y otra vez para obtener alguna pista.

-Humanos decir grandes palabras antes de la magia –le contestó un día, cansada de la insistencia de su hija.

-¿Qué palabras?

-Yo no saber.

No lo sabía. Su madre, la mujer más poderosa y más sabia que conocía no solo no tenía la respuesta sino que no había intentado inventarse una. ¿Qué podía hacer? Allí nunca encontraría humanos que la enseñaran a utilizar la bola. Allí solo había enanos a los que la magia de verdad no les importaba nada. Enanos y hombres-lagarto que no sabían nada de magia. ¿O sí?

No era la primera vez que Bara se adentraba en la zona controlada por los draconianos, su curiosidad le había llevado muchas veces en esa dirección. Se sentía fascinada por aquellas criaturas que eran más grandes que ella y que tenían hermosas alas con las que podían planear en los oscuros túneles. Al principio los observaba desde lejos, otras veces se había mezclado con los gully esclavos para poder acercarse más a las criaturas, cuando fue demasiado grande y destacaba demasiado entre sus congéneres empezó a acercarse con más cuidado, siempre ocultándose en las sombras para no ser descubierta por aquellos seres que tan crueles podían llegar a ser.

Los draconianos hablaban en un extraño idioma a base de gruñidos que Bara había terminado por entender. Conocía las palabras de saludo, de cambio de guardia y de aguardiente enano, con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que había diferencias entre los draconianos y que algunos, los que llevaban túnicas, eran magos.

¿Harían los hombres-lagarto la misma magia que los humanos? Bara no lo sabía, los había visto alguna vez ejecutando un conjuro. Levantaban las manos y pronunciaban palabras que no parecían gruñidos pero que no podía entender. Luego la magia se esparcía por el aire, era una magia distinta a la que salía de la bola pero Bara podía sentirlo, sentía la presencia de la magia como una corriente eléctrica que viajaba por el aire y se podía tocar. Sus manos se elevaban para tocarla aunque sintiera que se quemaba, no podía resistirse a tocarla como tampoco podía dejar de sentirla.

Pero la magia no se hacía sola, no podía desear que apareciera de pronto, había que llamarla y Bara estaba decidida a aprender cómo hacerlo.

El túnel era oscuro y maloliente pero a Bara no le asustaba, le preocupaba más quedarse atascada en él porque no le había dicho a nadie donde iba. Sus cobardes amigos no querrían acompañarla y posiblemente la convencerían para no ir, le hablarían del gran peligro que correría si se acercaba a esos terribles hombres-lagarto y le recordarían todo el daño que habían hecho ya a su pueblo. Bara no quería recordarlo ahora, el pasado había quedado atrás, delante de ella solo estaba el limo verde que cubría el túnel, el camino hacia su futuro.

_Es un agujero, vivo en un enorme agujero lleno de sabandijas inmundas, pequeñas cucarachas que se suben por mis piernas en cuanto me descuido. Los enanos son peores que las ratas, yo diría que saben peor que ellas. Puag. Su carne es dura e insípida, se mete entre los dientes y fastidian tanto como cuando corren por los túneles. Ah, si pudiera salir de aquí y buscar un sabroso ciervo, o un simple conejo sería suficiente. Salir de aquí. Nosotros no nacimos para vivir en un pozo, nacimos para conquistar el mundo. ¿Dónde quedó nuestro destino? Los ejércitos de la oscuridad terminarán por reagruparse e iniciar una nueva ofensiva, una nueva guerra que asolará el mundo. Pero nosotros estamos aquí, enterrados en vida, nadie nos llama, nadie pide nuestra ayuda. Percibo la inquietud de la Reina pero ya no siento su aliento en mi oído, no oigo sus palabras reconfortantes pidiéndome que espere, que no tenga prisa, que me llamará otra vez. Pero aunque lo hiciera no sé si podría acudir a servirla después de tanto tiempo. Parece imposible encontrar el camino para salir de aquí. Ojalá lo hiciera, ojalá oyera mi nombre en su suave voz, llamándome: Trazz, Trazz. Salir de aquí, cualquier cosa mejor que continuar comiendo carne de gully._

_Ah, me llaman otra vez. Me da igual. Esta vez no voy a hacerles caso. Todo el día igual. Trazz hay un problema aquí. Trazz, hay un problema allá... Trazz no es un criado. Trazz es el bozak más grande que haya salido de las entrañas de Takhisis. Soy el más poderoso, podría partirlos en dos a cualquiera de ellos. Y me tratan como a un simple reparador de desperfectos. Podría ser el comandante de este destacamento si quisiera, ese inútil que se ha erigido en jefe no resistiría un combate conmigo pero ¿de qué serviría? Ser el comandante, el rey del pozo. Bah, es mejor estar aquí escondido y beber el poco aguardiente que hemos conseguido. Algún día volveré a estar en la batalla, solo tengo que esperar a que mi reina me llame. ¿Qué estará sucediendo allí arriba, en la superficie¿Qué estará pasando?_

_Ya se han ido. Han pensado que estaba dormido y tienen miedo de despertarme, mejor. Ese enano tenía más huesos que carne, parece mentira, con lo rollizo que parecía. Saben a algo extraño, saben a alcantarilla, a huesos podridos, la mugre que los rodea ha impregnado hasta su sangre pero aquí no hay otra cosa. Ni el más mugriento animal se digna a bajar a este maldito pozo._

_¿Cuánto tiempo hace que terminó la guerra¿Quince años¿Veinte? El tiempo tiene un extraño transcurrir aquí, los días parecen semanas pero pasan las semanas y no parece que haya transcurrido ni un segundo más. Siempre está oscuro, la luz del día no llega pero tampoco la de las lunas. Si hemos mantenido este puesto es porque nadie se ha interesado en disputárnoslo._

_¡Eh¿Qué es eso? _

_Otro enano. Si es que son peores que las ratas. Imprudentes y cobardes al mismo tiempo. Bueno, has tenido suerte porque no sería capaz de comerme a otro enano hoy, no, lo que necesito es una buena ración de aguardiente. ¡Ah! Si los lagos que cubren estas ruinas fueran de aguardiente tal vez no fuera tan malo vivir en este agujero._

El hombre-lagarto se quedó dormido. Acababa de comer, a su lado se veían los restos de lo que debía haber sido su cena: huesos lamidos hasta dejarlos limpios, relucientes, más blancos de lo que jamás había estado su dueño. Bara admiró desde su escondite las poderosas alas del draconiano, su correosa piel, sus fuertes mandíbulas y sus garras, estaba tan cerca de él que hubiera podido tocarle si hubiera querido pero Bara era lo suficientemente prudente para no hacerlo. El draconiano la había visto, estaba segura, era demasiado grande para pasar desapercibida, pero no le había hecho caso, no había intentado atacarla. Estaba saciado, no tendría ningún problema hasta que volviera a tener hambre.

Otros hombres-lagarto volvieron a llamarlo en su gutural idioma, el draconiano no hizo caso y se dio la vuelta en el camastro donde intentaba dormir. Después se sintió inquieto y se revolvió en sueños, la tercera vez que lo llamaron se despertó de un salto y parecía sentirse aliviado de despertar.

No se lo dijo a sus compañeros, al contrario, rezongó y se levantó a regañadientes y los siguió a través de los intrincados túneles sin dejar de protestar en ningún momento. Bara los siguió con todo el cuidado que pudo, no podía saber si los draconianos sabían que ella los estaba siguiendo pero tampoco era capaz de ser más silenciosa de lo que lo estaba siendo. No veía más gullys por allí, la mayoría se mantenían prudentemente apartados de los draconianos y Bara se preguntó una vez más si estaría haciendo lo correcto. La esfera que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos se volvió más caliente, como si estuviera recordándole por qué estaba allí y por qué era preciso arriesgarse.

-Magia. Yo aprender magia. Sí. Yo no miedo. –se susurró a sí misma e intentó acercarse aún más a los draconianos.

Habían llegado hasta una zona donde una enorme pared de piedra obstruía el camino. Los draconianos señalaban un pequeño orificio en la base de la pared, un orificio por el que cabría un gully pero no ellos. Después de la muerte del dragón gran parte de los túneles se habían desmoronado e impedido el paso a zonas en las que antes los draconianos campaban a sus anchas. Eso les vino bien a los enanos que se organizaron en esos túneles más pequeños donde no corrían ningún peligro. Pero los draconianos no eran gente que se dejara amilanar por tonterías.

El enorme bozak hizo que sus compañeros se apartaran y con su potente voz pronunció unas palabras.

-Asr kiranann kair soth arna suth kali jalaran.

De sus manos salió una potente bola de fuego que atravesó la pared que les impedía el paso y dejó un rastro de cenizas en su camino a través del túnel.

El bozak no esperó a que la bola se detuviera y rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a su camastro sin dejar de rezongar en ningún momento.

¿Qué significaban aquellas palabras? Era el lenguaje de la magia, por supuesto. Bara no tenía forma de saber qué era lo que significaban pero sí podía repetirlas. Recordaba perfectamente el sonido que había salido de los labios del draconiano, recordaba la entonación y el acento pues era lo que había utilizado para fijar aquellas palabras en su memoria. ¿Funcionaría el hechizo si ella pronunciaba las palabras? Esperó en silencio a que los draconianos se adentraran en el túnel que el bozak acababa de crear y sólo salió de su escondite cuando los pasos dejaron de retumbar en el suelo. El bozak había vuelto a su camastro y volvería a estar roncando tranquilamente. No había nadie más por allí, tanto si le salía bien como si le salía mal nadie sabría nada.

¿Qué gestos había hecho el draconiano? Abrir la palma de la mano al tiempo que miraba en la dirección en la que quería que se dirigiera la bola, nada más. Lo importante tenían que ser las palabras y estas estaban grabadas con fuego en su mente.

El nerviosismo recorría su cuerpo, el nerviosismo y algo más. La bola mágica ardía, Bara la agarró con fuerza con una de sus manos, miró fijamente el túnel que tenía delante y extendió la otra mano frente a él.

-Asr kiranann kair soth arna suth kali jalaran.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, algo dentro de ella burbujeaba y se extendía, sentía la sangre correr por sus venas, su cuerpo parecía flotar en el aire, elevarse aunque sentía el suelo firme bajo sus pies. La bola de fuego se formó en la palma de su mano extendida y Bara la sostuvo un momento, no se quemaba, era como pura energía. No se atrevió a contemplarla mucho rato y la lanzó hacia el túnel donde los draconianos habían desaparecido con toda la fuerza de que era capaz. La bola golpeó en una de las paredes y continuó botando, no era tan grande como la del draconiano, no perforaba la roca, solo dejaba surcos negros allí donde chocaba con las paredes, al cabo de un momento dejó de verla.

La excitación pasó tan rápidamente como había surgido. Bara se quedó un momento contemplando el efecto que había causado la bola y después volvió su mirada hacia su mano vacía. De allí había salido, de allí podían salir todas las bolas de fuego que ella deseara, levantó la mano y se concentró, extendió el brazo y sus labios se movieron para formar las palabras que crearían otra bola de fuego.

No pudo hacerlo. Las palabras no acudían a sus labios. Bara, por primera vez desde que tenía consciencia, había olvidado algo.

_¿Qué demonios es eso¿Un enano gully? No, no puede ser, es demasiado grande para ser un enano. ¿Un humano disfrazado¿Quién en sus cabales se introduciría en los inmundos túneles de los enanos gully? Nosotros necesitamos comida pero los humanos no comen carne de enano. Hacen bien, es asquerosa. Quieto Trazz, no vayas a meter la pata, que no te vea. No puede verme. Está demasiado concentrado en eso que tiene en la mano. ¿Es un mago? Sí, ha pronunciado las palabras. Es un mago. Un mago disfrazado. Los magos humanos hacen cosas extrañas. Tal vez debería atacarle, defender a mis compañeros que no se esperan un ataque por la espalda. Es lo que debería hacer. ¿O no? Mis ordenes son abrir túneles no defender a torpes baaz que no saben cubrirse las espaldas. _

_La bola de fuego era muy pequeña, no les habrá hecho daño. ¿Qué hace ahora el mago¿Qué busca? Esa enorme bolsa que lleva debe contener poderosos conjuros, pero está tan andrajosa que ni un kender la miraría. ¿Me descubrirá si me acerco por detrás? Tiene que notar mi presencia, mi magia me rodea igual que a él le rodea la suya. Levantará la vista y me verá. Debo estar preparado._

Bara dejó de rebuscar en la bolsa y levantó la vista. El bozak se encontraba a pocos metros de ella, sus ojos cerrados y su boca dispuesta a lanzar un conjuro que la partiría en dos. No tenía tiempo para escapar, no tenía tiempo para pensar. Sólo podía hacer una cosa, solo se le ocurría hacer una cosa.

-Hola –saludó al draconiano en su lengua original. El sonido gutural perdía fuerza en su garganta pero era claramente audible. El bozak abrió los ojos y detuvo la cadencia de palabras mágicas. Sus ojos se encontraron y en los de ambos se percibía tanto miedo como sorpresa.

-¿Quién eres que conoces mi lengua? –preguntó furioso el draconiano.

-Yo ser Bara. Lengua hombres-lagarto yo no saber. Saber hacer sonidos. –y repitió la palabra de saludo en lengua draconiana.

_Es imposible. Es una enana gully. No puede ser otra cosa. Ningún mago se disfrazaría hasta ese punto. ¿Pero de dónde ha salido?_

Los ojos de Bara se clavaron en los del enorme draconiano que había aparecido de pronto delante de ella tan fijamente que Trazz dudó.

-Yo no recordar palabras magia –Bara pronunció las palabras muy lentamente, en común, sin estar segura del todo de si el draconiano podría entenderlas o no. La enorme boca del draconiano se ensanchó en una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Siempre es así. Cuando usas un hechizo lo olvidas por eso hay que anotarlos y volver a estudiarlos, por eso existen los libros de magia. Pequeña basura ¿crees que puedes aprender tres palabras y repetirlas? No, la magia hay que estudiarla una y otra vez.

Estudiar era una palabra que Bara no conocía pero se abstuvo de comentárselo al draconiano.

-Libros de magia –repitió lentamente-. ¿Qué ser?

El draconiano rebuscó entre los innumerables saquillos que llevaba atados a la cintura y sacó un libro de uno de ellos. Los ojos de Bara brillaron de deseo.

-Tu dar librosdemagia a Bara. Bara dar algo tú.

-¿Qué me darás por mi libro?

-¿Qué querer?

_Querer. ¿Qué podría darme algo como tú? El camino hacia el lugar donde os escondéis, pequeñas sanguijuelas. El sendero perdido hacia el tesoro de Khisanth que está sepultado en alguna parte bajo estas viejas ruinas. ¿Qué quiero? Poder, reconocimiento, el mundo a mis pies. Aguardiente enano suficiente para ahogarme en él. Aire fresco sin olor a enanos pestilentes y ruinas enmohecidas. Un ciervo de carne tierna y sabrosa..._

-Quiero un ciervo.

-Vale. Tu dar librosdemagia y Bara traer ciervo.

-No, pequeña. Tú traes el ciervo y después Trazz te dará el libro.

Bara dudó un segundo, su mirada se fijó en el libro y después en las afiladas garras del draconiano.

-Bara traer –afirmó con seguridad.

-¿De donde piensas sacar el ciervo?

-Bosque.

-¿Qué bosque?

-Bosque fuera túneles. Yo ir, coger ciervo para hombre-lagarto.

_¿Es eso posible¿Han conseguido encontrar esas sabandijas una manera de salir de este agujero? Sería típico de ellos, pueden largarse de este maldito lugar y prefieren quedarse aquí, comiendo ratas y revolcándose en su inmundicia._

-De acuerdo. Tú vas por el ciervo y yo te daré el libro.

Bara asintió con la cabeza.

-Tú esperar aquí.

Bara no se detuvo a escuchar la respuesta del draconiano y salió corriendo, su enorme bolsa golpeaba su pierna a cada paso que daba pero ya estaba acostumbrada a correr con ella y ni lo notaba. El draconiano contó hasta tres antes de empezar a seguirla.

Después de correr un buen trecho Bara se detuvo, no oía las zancadas del draconiano detrás de ella, no se atrevía a volverse, él se daría cuenta de que lo estaba esperando. Había visto el brillo de sus ojos cuando le habló de un bosque, era el mismo brillo que tenía el gran Bulp cuando pensaba en la comida. No era el ciervo lo que había despertado el brillo sino el bosque. El hombre-lagarto quería ir al bosque y no sabía como. ¿Para qué querría ir al bosque? Era una ciénaga inmunda llena de charcos donde podías caerte y arenas resbaladizas que te hacían desaparecer en la tierra. No, el bosque no era un lugar bonito y seco, siempre que iba allí volvía con ataques de tos.

_Se ha parado. ¿Es que no sabe el camino? Me ha engañado. Lo sabía. Ahora me traerá una rata muerta y me dirá que es un ciervo pero con Trazz no se juega, vaya que no. Trazz comerá enana gully para cenar si no aparece el ciervo._

_Tal vez me está escuchando. Tal vez ha oído mis pasos y sabe que la estoy siguiendo y quiere despistarme. O tal vez simplemente ha visto una rata corriendo entre los escombros y piensa que la acecha un gran peligro. ¿Quién sabe qué hay en la cabeza de esas malditas sabandijas? Ah. Vuelve a ponerse en marcha. ¿Cómo puede correr con esa bolsa arrastrando detrás de ella? Es ágil la condenada, ya se ha perdido de vista otra vez. Ah, ahí está. ¿Qué hace ahora?¿Qué busca¿La rata hedionda que va a ofrecerme como si fuera un apetitoso ciervo? Todo esto no es más que una locura. Es la tontería más grande que has hecho en tu vida, Trazz, seguir a una enana gully loca en el camino hacia la libertad. Debería acabar con ella aquí mismo y quitarme de problemas._

Con la pericia que sus ojos de buscadora le habían dado, Bara distinguió el brillo del metal aunque pasó corriendo junto a él. Frenó en seco y se paró a revolver entre los cascotes que cubrían el suelo. No tardó mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba. El puñal apareció ante sus ojos más herrumbroso de lo que el brillo inicial había dado a entender, una fina capa verdosa cubría la hoja que en tiempos debía haber sido brillante. Guardó rápidamente el puñal en la bolsa y continúo su carrera hacia el exterior.

Pronto llegó al túnel en el cual ya no podría correr. Se preguntó si el hombre-lagarto podría entrar por ahí. Ella tenía que agacharse para entrar y caminar a gatas sobre el limo verde que cubría el suelo. Tal vez el draconiano se quedara atascado pero era un riesgo que debía correr. No había otro camino por donde poder seguir o, al menos, ella no lo conocía.

Los gully se habían encargado de recorrer todos y cada uno de los túneles que se habían creado en aquella vieja ciudad abandonada, los conocían y sabían multitud de caminos para llegar a todas partes. En más ocasiones de las que Bara desearía esos caminos eran demasiado pequeños para que ella pudiera utilizarlos y así, se quedaba sin saber exactamente a donde conducían. Otros caminos eran lo suficientemente grandes para ella y los había recorrido hasta conocer de memoria cada uno de sus recovecos, ahora podía decidir qué camino quería tomar. Adonde quería ir.

Rápidamente giró hacia la derecha y se adentró en un minúsculo agujero que no llevaba a ninguna parte. Pronto oyó las zancadas del draconiano avanzando por el pasillo, sus pasos eran rápidos pero cautelosos, la sombra del reptil cubrió por un momento la entrada del agujero donde Bara se escondía. Trazz pronto se daría cuenta de la estratagema y volvería sobre sus pasos. No había tiempo que perder.

Bara respiró hondo, ahora era el momento de tener sangre fría, de no dejar que sus nervios la traicionaran. Conjuró en su mente la imagen del libro que tanto deseaba, el libro que contenía la magia que podía llevarla a otro universo. Los pasos del draconiano se hacían más débiles, era el momento de salir de allí.

Con todo el sigilo que pudo Bara abandonó su escondite y salió corriendo en dirección contraria, a pocos metros encontró otro pequeño agujero por el que se introdujo y se dejó caer rodando hasta llegar al nivel inferior. El nivel inferior era un hervidero de enanos gully, había enanos por todas partes, salían, entraban, el pasadizo la llevó justo al punto donde los dos clanes de enanos que vivían en las ruinas compartían algunas zonas comunes, Bara conocía a la mayoría de los que estaban allí y naturalmente todo el mundo la conocía a ella. Si hubiera sido como los demás habría podido perderse entre la multitud y el hombre-lagarto no la habría encontrado nunca. Pero Bara no era como los demás, si el draconiano llegaba hasta allí la atraparía antes de que pudiera salir corriendo. Si todo salía bien el draconiano nunca llegaría hasta allí. Daría vueltas y vueltas por los túneles hasta que ella volviera a buscarle.

-¡¡¡¡¡Asus!!!!!!! –el enano se giró inmediatamente al oír el penetrante grito de Bara y se acercó a toda prisa hasta ella.

-¿Qué querer?

-Yo tener cuchillo. –Bara rebuscó en la bolsa hasta que sacó el arma que había recogido en su carrera.

El enano lo miró con ojos especulativos, aparentemente satisfecho.

-¿Qué querer?

_Se ha desvanecido en el aire. Ha desaparecido. Tal vez me he equivocado. Tal vez es realmente una bruja humana que finge ser una enana gully. Los humanos son extraños, uno nunca termina de sorprenderse con ellos. Nadie ha pasado por aquí en semanas, posiblemente en años. Ni siquiera hay huellas de ratas. Nada. Y está cada vez más oscuro. Pero no es real. Esta niebla que me está envolviendo no es real. Es mágica. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora? Es muy débil, tal vez la bruja está cansada o tal vez no es muy poderosa. El limo del suelo se enreda en mis piernas como si estuviera atravesando una tela de araña hecha con ramas de árboles. No voy a entrar ahí, no voy a entrar en ningún pasillo donde no pueda caminar erguido. Bastante tengo con no poder extender las alas. Pero es de ahí de donde procede la oscuridad, el centro del hechizo, el limite que no puedo traspasar._

_Ahggg. No resistiré mucho tiempo en esta postura. Me haré la espalda polvo. Los gully se ponen de rodillas, los he visto pero no creo que pueda caminar con las rodillas, nuestras piernas no son como las suyas, y no pienso arrastrarme por el lodo como si fuera uno de ellos. ¡No! Caminaré encorvado todo el tiempo. Si supiera donde estoy podría destrozar el techo con un hechizo y asomar la cabeza pero no sé qué hay arriba, puede que solo toneladas de roca que no podré atravesar. U otro pasillo que tampoco recorre nadie, no puedo saberlo y corro el peligro de que todo se me venga encima. No, seguiré caminando como hasta ahora. Guardaré mis energías para enfrentarme con la bruja humana._

_Cada vez veo menos. La oscuridad se hace espesa. No es oscuridad humana. La renocozco. Es... un dragón. Khisanth. Pero Khisanth murió. ¿Cómo es esto posible¿Qué está sucendiendo¿Sigue Khisanth viviendo en los túneles¿Su magia sigue activa después de tantos años¿Qué quiere decir esto¿Voy hacia el tesoro de Khisanth?_

-Ciervo.

-Sí, ciervo.

-¿Tú saber qué ser ciervo?

-Yo no saber. ¿Qué ser?

-Ser rata grande con cuernos.

Bara se quedó pensativa al oír la respuesta. Sabía perfectamente que lo que su amigo definía como rata grande podía ser cualquier tipo de animal más grande que una rata, posiblemente tampoco había visto nunca un ciervo y mucho menos podría ayudarla a capturar uno, eso si efectivamente había ciervos en aquella ciénaga inmunda. Bara no creía que hubiera nada más que lagartos y culebras allí pero de todas formas no iba a perder el tiempo en intentar comprobarlo.

-¿Tú poder disfrazar rata?

El enano asintió con la cabeza. El trato estaba hecho. Asus se puso inmediatamente manos a la obra. ¿Conseguirían engañar al draconiano? Bara suponía que no, pero al menos esperaba tener tiempo para quitarle el libro de hechizos.

La visión del cuchillo hizo trabajar rápido a Asus que un rato después le trajo una enorme rata a la que había colocado dos palos de madera en la cabeza. La rata debía llevar muerta ya varios días y Asus presumió de lo difícil que le había resultado conseguirla.

-Ser igual ciervo.

-No ser. Ser rata. No engañar.

-Engañar hombre-lagarto. Ser tontos.

Bara dudó todavía pero no tenía otra elección, nadie podría haber hecho nada mejor que Asus así que introdujo la rata en su enorme bolsa y salió corriendo en busca del draconiano. ¿Seguiría dando vueltas por los túneles oscuros o habría encontrado la forma de salir de allí? Pronto lo sabría, ahora tenía que tener cuidado, si el draconiano había estado perdido allí todo ese tiempo posiblemente tendría hambre y no la escucharía tan interesado esta vez.

Subió al nivel superior por uno de los túneles y unos minutos después llegó al lugar donde sus pasos se habían separado. Las huellas del draconiano seguían corredor adelante, grandes y profundas, creaban enormes surcos en el limo que cubría el suelo. Bara las siguió cautamente, las huellas se adentraban en la oscuridad. ¿Qué había hecho el draconiano¿Por qué no había retrocedido? A esas alturas ya debía saber que ella le había eludido, lo lógico hubiera sido que el draconiano retrocediera sobre sus pasos y volviera a buscarla pero no había sido así.

Las huellas del draconiano continuaban avanzando hacia la oscuridad que se hacía más profunda a cada paso que daba. Tal vez Asus tenía razón y los hombres-lagarto eran tontos pero eso le convenía. En la oscuridad tendría más oportunidades de hacer pasar la rata por el ciervo; Bara intentó olvidarlo todo excepto el libro y puso uno de sus pies en el amplio surco que recorría el suelo para no perder la pista. Afortunadamente el draconiano había ido arrastrando los pies creando un largo camino en el limo. Allí no había nada ni nadie. Bara había recorrido ese pasadizo sólo una vez, sus amigos habían retrocedido en cuanto la oscuridad empezó a ser total pero ella había continuado apoyándose en una de las paredes, había sentido como si allí hubiera algo que la estaba llamando, como si la oscuridad estuviera viva e intentara hablar con ella. Ahora sentía algo parecido pero a la vez distinto, la oscuridad le recorría las venas como sólo unas horas antes lo había hecho la magia. Era distinto, la sensación de antes era placentera y la hizo sentir poderosa, la de ahora la atemorizaba, era como una invasión no deseada. Un golpecito tras otro que le decían que aquella oscuridad que la rodeaba estaba hecha de magia.

El túnel llegó a una bifurcación, el draconiano se había detenido y había mirado alrededor ¿habría podido él ver algo? Bara no lo sabía pero tenía los surcos que habían trazado sus pies para seguir la pista. El draconiano había seguido buscando la fuente de la oscuridad y ella iba a hacer lo mismo.

Ahora sentía curiosidad. Se preguntaba si el draconiano había sentido lo mismo. ¿Habría un objeto mágico viviendo en el fondo de aquel túnel? Las manos de Bara rebuscaron en el interior de la bolsa hasta dar con la preciosa esfera que había encontrado. Estaba nerviosa, temblaba. Era el poder de la magia que hacía que una bola pudiera temblar. La bola pareció tranquilizarse al sentir la mano de Bara sobre ella. La bola estaba nerviosa, hubiera deseado salir corriendo de allí. ¿Qué la esperaba al final del túnel?

Había una luz. Bara podía ver un punto brillante a lo lejos como una estrella perdida en un firmamento sin constelaciones, sólo que Bara no sabía lo que eran las estrellas ni se había tumbado nunca a contemplar el firmamento una noche sin luna. Su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza y sus ojos se clavaron en ese punto luminoso que flotaba en la oscuridad, pero no se dejó llevar por el nerviosismo y contuvo su impulso de echar a correr hacia la luz. Continuó vigilando que su pie no saliera del surco que había dejado el draconiano, el camino que tenía que seguir no flotaba en el aire, estaba bajo sus pies.

Lo segundo que percibió fue el olor, un olor fétido y nauseabundo que no se parecía a nada que hubiera olido antes en su vida. No pudo evitar encoger la nariz asqueada, nunca había olido nada parecido a aquello pero no por eso detuvo su avance.

El túnel se hacía cada vez más estrello y más bajo, hasta que tuvo que encorvar la espalda para continuar adelante. El draconiano debía haberse puesto de rodillas para avanzar por allí, es posible que las enormes alas se le engancharan en los salientes y que los anchos hombros tuvieran que contorsionarse para avanzar pero él había seguido adelante y Bara no iba a ser menos. Se echó al suelo, el limo le cubría la mitad de los brazos pero ella lo ignoró y comenzó a gatear rápidamente, la luz era cada vez más brillante y estaba cada vez más cerca.

Se detuvo justo a tiempo. El suelo se terminó bajo sus manos y Bara se dio de bruces contra la fría piedra. No había nada delante de ella, nada salvo oscuridad y un punto de luz que flotaba en el aire. Se asomó al precipicio intentando adivinar su profundidad pero no podía ver nada, la luz seguía siendo un punto en la lejanía aunque estaba cerca de ella, no iluminaba, se limitaba a brillar y a flotar, no parecía haber nada allí salvo ella misma.

Se sentó al borde del precipicio y rebuscó entre el limo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, una pequeña piedra. La arrojó al vacío con toda la fuerza de que era capaz y oyó como golpeaba contra las piedras hasta que cayó al suelo. Había una distancia considerable, al menos para ella, tal vez el draconiano había podido volar hasta el suelo pero ella no tenía alas, no tenía nada, con luz hubiera podido intentar descender por el precipicio pero a oscuras era un suicidio intentarlo siquiera. Tenía que hacer otra cosa.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Trazz!!!!!!!!!!!! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Argggggggggggggg –oyó que contestaba el draconiano.

-¿Dónde estar? Bara no ver nada. –volvió a gritar. La voz le había llegado de las profundidades del precipicio, evidentemente el draconiano había conseguido bajar.

-Bara no bajar. Mucho alto. Bara esperar aquí.

El draconiano pronunció unas palabras y una inmensa bola de fuego salió de repente del suelo iluminando la estancia un momento. Bara pudo distinguir la figura del draconiano tumbada en el suelo pero no pudo ver nada más. La bola de fuego se desintegró en el aire tan rápidamente como había surgido.

-No poder bajar –gritó a la oscuridad que se había vuelto más penetrante después del estallido de luz.

-¡¡¡¡¡Agárrate!!!!!-gritó el draconiano y pronunció unas palabras arcanas. ¿Adónde tenía que agarrarse? El draconiano estaba haciendo algo mágico y esta vez no era una bola de fuego porque las palabras eran distintas. Bara alargó la mano en la oscuridad y sus dedos tocaron algo que antes no estaba, una fuerte cuerda hecha de magia. La energía la mantenía erguida aunque Bara no sabía por cuanto tiempo. La respiración del draconiano se había hecho más pesada y retumbaba en la cueva. La enana no perdió tiempo y de un salto se agarró al elemento mágico y descendió por él. La cuerda desapareció unos instantes antes de que Bara alcanzara el suelo pero pudo dar un salto y no se hizo daño al caer. El suelo era blando. Caminó a gatas por aquella superficie gelatinosa hasta que el aliento del draconiano estuvo a pocos metros de ella.

-Yo traer ciervo –dijo Bara.

Trazz pronunció otras palabras y una pequeña bola de luz salió de la nada y flotó en el aire a pocos metros de ellos. La luz iluminaba lo suficiente para que Bara pudiera ver el estado en el que estaba el draconiano. La caída debió haber sido tan inesperada que no le dio tiempo a abrir las alas y planear, su brazo izquierdo había adoptado una postura imposible y las contusiones le cubrían todo el cuerpo. Respiraba con dificultad pero Bara pensó que era más posible que fuera a causa del esfuerzo de la magia que porque tuviera alguna costilla rota.

-¿Hombre-lagarto estar bien?

-¡A ti qué te parece bicho asqueroso¡No te quedes ahí parada¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Bara levantó la vista hacia lo alto. Nunca había llegado hasta allí, no recordaba que nadie nunca hubiera llegado hasta allí. El único camino que conocía era por el que habían llegado y ahora era poco menos que inalcanzable.

Los ojos del draconiano a la mortecina luz se veían apagados y vidriosos, debía sufrir dolores intensos; su piel se veía descolorida y oscura, manchada por el limo verde que cubría el suelo y por algo más, una costra negra parecía estar invadiéndolo poco a poco. Bara miró el lugar donde se encontraban por primera vez. El suelo no era liso y uniforme, formaba ondulaciones a veces muy pronunciadas y los restos de lo que debía haber sido una importante construcción humana se veían hasta donde alcanzaba su vista en la oscuridad reinante. El aire estaba enrarecido y desprendía aquel extraño olor que había percibido desde el pasillo, observó que el draconiano respiraba cada vez con más dificultad.

-Yo ir explorar. Buscar salida.

-¿Sabes donde estamos?

-Bara no saber.

-Estamos sobre Khisanth, sobre el dragón negro ¡Maldita estúpida!

Bara volvió a mirar a su alrededor con otros ojos. Así que era cierto. Todas esas historias sobre el dragón que le habían contado eran ciertas. Los héroes habían llegado de fuera y habían matado al dragón, el cielo había caído sobre sus cabezas y todo había cambiado, muchos hombres-lagarto murieron pero también muchos enanos gully, los supervivientes se encontraron con un mundo nuevo donde no había dragones. Nadie había podido decirle donde estaba el cadáver del dragón y Bara había pensado que todas esas historias eran mentira, pero no lo eran, todo era cierto. El dragón debía ser gigantesco si podía caminar sobre él.

-Yo buscar salida. Tu decir luz ven con Bara.

-Ilehkeyeshad –el draconiano cerró los ojos y pronunció la palabra señalando hacia la luz. Bara comprobó que a cada paso que daba la luz se movía con ella. El draconiano no abrió los ojos.

-Yo volver. Tú esperar aquí.

_¿Podría irme acaso¿De veras volverás a por mí, pequeña sabandija? No puedo verte en la oscuridad mágica que posiblemente fue el último hechizo del dragón. Los vapores sulfurosos que desprenden su cuerpo no tardarán en ahogarnos. A ti antes que a mí, pequeña, aunque sea yo el que está herido y débil. Te oigo. El golpeteo de la bolsa que llevas contra todo lo que se cruza en tu camino me tranquiliza, mientras oiga ese golpeteo no te habrás ido. Pero si te vas es que existe una salida y yo también podré buscarla. Podría. Si pudiera moverme, debo tener una costilla rota además del brazo y las piernas ni las siento. Noto como me hundo poco a poco en la carne putrefacta del dragón. Aunque encuentre una salida no podré seguirla. No soy capaz de levantarme. No puedo. Ahora no te oigo._

_¿Te has ido¿Por qué hay tanto silencio? Todo es silencio en este lugar horrible. El tesoro de Khisanth debe estar bajo el enorme cuerpo del dragón. He encontrado el tesoro pero a qué precio. Y ni siquiera lo estaba buscando, no esta vez._

_Ah, ahí está de nuevo. El sonido de su bolsa es inconfundible, y cada vez está más cerca, si abriera los ojos tal vez viera la luz acercándose a mí pero me siento mejor con los ojos cerrados. Parece que el dolor es más tenue con los ojos cerrados._

-Bara volver. Encontrar salida. Salir de aquí. Vamos.

-No puedo moverme, pequeña. Voy a morir.

-¡No! Hombre-lagarto venir conmigo. Túnel grande. Vamos.

Bara cogió sin contemplaciones el brazo herido del draconiano y tiró de él hasta que el draconiano le dio un manotazo que la hizo caer.

-De acuerdo –rugió el draconiano levantándose con gran dificultad, el pecho le dolía horrores, tal vez tenía más de una costilla rota.

-Tú seguir.

Bara comenzó a trepar por las altas dunas negras que había a su alrededor, despacio para que el draconiano pudiera seguirla con facilidad, la luz flotaba sobre su cabeza esparciendo un halo extraño que la envolvía como una tenue gasa. A su paso encontraban piedras y restos de lo que posiblemente había sido una enorme construcción humana que se había desplomado sobre el dragón después de su muerte, creando aquella inmensa cámara. Bara de vez en cuando volvía la cabeza para comprobar que el draconiano seguía sus pasos, habían dejado atrás el cuerpo del dragón y ahora debían estar encaramándose a las alas, las botas dejaron de hundirse en la sustancia negra y pegajosa que se adhería a sus pies y tocaron por fin algo duro. El fino esqueleto que había sostenido las alas de Khisanth no se había desecho con el tiempo sino que formaba una larga pasarela por la que podían caminar sin preocuparse por hundirse de nuevo en ese lodo negro que lo cubría todo. Caminó sobre los finos huesos en equilibrio, subiendo siempre, hasta que sus pies volvieron a tocar el lodo viscoso y supo que las alas habían terminado, ahora el camino sería empinado y resbaladizo pero la salida estaba ahí arriba, allí donde los últimos efluvios del aliento del dragón habían creado una cavidad que conduciría a alguna parte, o al menos eso esperaba Bara.

Se detuvo cuando llegó a la cabeza del animal. Se descolgó sobre las cuencas vacías que formaban dos cuevas en medio de la nada pero olía demasiado mal para adentrarse a investigar. El dragón muerto desprendía un efluvio extraño que la atontaba y dificultaba su respiración. Tampoco parecía sentarle muy bien al draconiano pero claro, él estaba herido.

-¿Y Bien¿Dónde está la salida?

El draconiano parecía desear desplomarse a su lado pero no lo hizo. Miró hacia arriba, hacia abajo, hacia todos los lados posibles, su vista acostumbrada a la oscuridad no podía penetrar el hechizo del dragón. Miró hacia arriba, la luz que había mandado a recorrer las profundidades de la sima donde se encontraban continuaba subiendo cada vez más lejos, como si aquella sima no tuviera fin y llegara hasta las mismísimas estrellas.

-Salida allí. Tú alas. Tú llegar.

Trazz miró en la dirección que Bara le indicaba, un punto de oscuridad en medio de la oscuridad. Posiblemente ella tenía razón, allí había algo, tal vez una simple cueva, tal vez un camino para salir de allí. Fuera lo que fuera tenían que intentarlo.

Trazz extendió las alas. No podía volar, por supuesto, solo los sivaks podían hacerlo pero podía coger el suficiente impulso para planear hasta allí. Sin dudarlo un momento retrocedió unos pasos para coger carrera, inhaló el poco aire que pudo y agradeció que la rampa que formaba el cuello del dragón tuviera la inclinación justa para que el vuelo fuera en línea recta. Se concentró tanto que ni se dio cuenta de que Bara se agarraba a su pierna justo antes de emprender el vuelo.

El aterrizaje no fue precisamente suave. La caverna era demasiado pequeña y sus alas chocaron justo con la entrada. Trazz giró sobre sí mismo pero no pudo hacer nada. La piedra cercenó una de sus alas y dejó la otra magullada y posiblemente inservible. Quedó tendido en el suelo, boca abajo, la sangre salía a borbotones de su espalda y no tenía fuerzas para moverse.

-¡No! Tú no sangre. Tú no morir –Bara rebuscó apresuradamente en su bolsa algo con lo que aliviar las heridas del draconiano.

_¿No morir? Ya estoy muerto. Morí el mismo día que Khisanth quedó enterrado en estas ruinas pero mi cuerpo continuaba comiendo y andando. Ahora no tengo ese cuerpo. Se ha hecho añicos. Mi cuerpo fuerte y poderoso parece de cristal, débil, espantosamente débil. ¿Qué puedes tú hacer por mí, enana? Yo no puedo hacer nada. Estoy demasiado débil para realizar un hechizo, demasiado débil hasta para ponerme en pie. ¿Crees que esa estúpida venda va a aliviar mi sufrimiento?¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? _

Después de vendar lo mejor que pudo las heridas del draconiano Bara se alejó unos metros de él y recogió delicadamente el ala cercenada, la guardó con cuidado en su bolsa y volvió junto al draconiano. Trazz la miraba con incredulidad. Bara rebuscaba en el fondo de su bolsa, impaciente, al cabo de un momento sacó un objeto que balanceó frente a los ojos del draconiano.

-Bara traer ciervo.

Sin esperar a ver la respuesta del bozak, Bara dejó el animal junto al draconiano y rebuscó entre los saquillos hasta que encontró el libro de hechicería prometido. Trazz estaba demasiado sorprendido para moverse. No sentía cólera, ni indignación, ni siquiera fue capaz de mirar dos veces la rata muerta que había delante de él. Dejó que la enana saliera corriendo con su libro de hechizos y lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y dejar que la suave brisa alejara los vapores venenosos del dragón.

Bara corrió con todas sus fuerzas, corrió abrazada a su preciado trofeo hasta que las piernas ya no le respondieron y tuvo que detenerse a descansar. Escuchó atentamente pero no se oían pasos ni gritos furiosos que corrieran tras ella. El draconiano debía haberse quedado muy lejos. Tal vez había sido lo suficiente rápida como para perderse de vista antes de que él descubriera el engaño, tal vez simplemente había conseguido despistarle entre la multitud de túneles que recorrían aquella zona. Bara había corrido sin pensar y no sabía dónde estaba pero ese era un problema del que podría ocuparse más tarde. Ahora era el momento de inspeccionar aquel objeto mágico que sostenía entre sus manos con una devoción casi reverencial. Era como una caja, cuadrado, y como una caja debía poder abrirse y desvelar su contenido mágico. Bara abrió la tapa del libro con delicadeza, ahora veía un sinfín de hojas, hojas cubiertas por manchas, pequeñas moscas que parecían haber sido aplastadas contra la superficie ocre del papel. La magia estaba allí, podía sentirla, le recorría los dedos con un estremecimiento que le resultaba fácil identificar pero ¿cómo podía utilizarla?

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí tendido?¿Horas, minutos, días?¿Porqué no he muerto? Me duele todo el cuerpo. Me duele hasta esa ala que la enana me ha robado. ¿Cómo es posible que duela algo que ya no forma parte de tu cuerpo? Sin embargo es lo que más me duele. La otra ni la siento, no creo que pueda volver a moverla nunca. Soy un tullido. Un tullido que, sin embargo, no está muerto. ¿Qué es esto? Ah, la rata de la enana. Bueno, es mejor que nada. Debe ser buena señal tener hambre. ¿Seré capaz de incorporarme?Da igual, de todas formas tendré que caminar a gatas. Este maldito túnel es demasiado pequeño para mí. Túneles de enanos. Espero que muchos hayan muerto asfixiados por el aliento del dragón. Volverán por aquí, sí, ahora que esa enana sabe el camino los guiará a todos hasta aquí y morirán sin saber por qué. Khisanth hará muerto lo que debería haber hecho en vida. Acabar con esa maldita escoria que llena los túneles. _

_¡Por Takhisis qué dolor! Nunca, nunca más volveré a perseguir a un enano por muy mago que sea. Debo tener tres costillas rotas por lo menos y el brazo, seguro que también está roto. Debería buscar algo con lo que entablillarlo. ¿Pero donde? Aquí no hay nada, túneles inmundos. Espero estar tomando la dirección correcta. Creo que me alegraré cuando vea las mugrientas ruinas de la ciudad, al menos podré encontrar un trozo de madera con el que hacer un cabestrillo._

_¿Qué es eso¡Una luz¡Es una luz! Es imposible. No debería haber ninguna luz. Aunque haya salido del área del hechizo de Khisanth no debería ver luces, debería ver en la oscuridad normalmente pero no ver luces, luces que se mueven. _

_Es ella._

Trazz se detuvo y se incorporó todo lo que pudo en el estrecho pasillo, se sujetaba uno de sus brazos con el otro y el cuerpo se le iba hacia un lado en una posición no natural aunque Bara no habría podido decir dónde estaba el fallo. Se contemplaron un momento. Entonces Bara, sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el estrecho pasillo, esperando que el draconiano la siguiera.

-¡Adónde me llevas, condenada!

-Tú seguir. –fue la escueta respuesta de la enana.

No parecía haber muchas más opciones, el camino se bifurcaba a los pocos metros y Trazz, después de un momento de indecisión, siguió a Bara a través de la intrincada red de túneles que había en aquella zona de la ciudad.

-¿Adónde vamos? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-Casa.

_¿A casa¿Me lleva a su casa? Pues a lo mejor no está tan mal la cosa. A lo mejor al final voy a tener enana gully para cenar. Estoy haciendo lo correcto. Me perdería, daría miles de vueltas por estos pasillos hasta que terminara desangrado y hambriento, mi única posibilidad de salir de aquí es seguirla. Mi futuro, mi vida, dependiendo de que una enana gully encuentre el camino a su casa._

Bara no dudaba a la hora de escoger un camino a seguir, sus pasos eran firmes y confiados, pronto el suelo se fue haciendo menos abrupto, las paredes del túnel se distanciaban más entre ellas, el techo se elevaba de forma que podía caminar erguida. Un momento después el draconiano también podría hacerlo. Ese sería el momento más peligroso, por muy herido que estuviera un simple zarpazo del draconiano podría partirla en dos. Eligió otra bifurcación y el túnel se estrechó de pronto, Bara tuvo que hacerse un ovillo para poder seguir, esperaba que el draconiano no tuviera ningún problema para pasar pero esperó impaciente en la entrada del túnel.

-¿Qué hacer?

El inútil de Aga se acercó a Bara con curiosidad, era un desastre pero siempre podía resultar de utilidad así que Bara lo saludó con un gesto y le indicó que dejara espacio libre a la salida del túnel.

-Esperar.

-¿Qué esperar?

-Esperar hombre-dragón.

Asus llegó un momento después.

-¿Funcionar ciervo?

-No problema, hombre-lagarto no darse cuenta.

-Yo decir. Tú nunca confiar en Asus.

-¿Qué hacer? –preguntó Aga cada vez más interesado.

-Hombre-lagarto atascado. Buscar ayuda. –respondió Bara sin hacer más aclaraciones.

Aga miró hacia el interior del túnel hasta que Bara le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

-¡Buscar ayuda!

Asus se atrevió a mirar también en el interior del túnel. Lo primero que vio fue la enorme boca del draconiano frente a él y dos ojos enrojecidos que lo miraron furiosamente. El enano retrocedió instantáneamente.

-¡Ser mucho grande! –dijo con admiración.

-Sí, mucho grande –concedió Bara. Aga llegó en ese momento con otros enanos a los que Bara tardó un poco en convencer para que la ayudaran a desatascar al draconiano. Trazz había intentado imitar a Bara y se había arrastrado por el suelo todo lo que pudo, ahora solo una de sus garras conseguía arañar la tierra que rodeaba la entrada del túnel y el resto de su cuerpo estaba prisionero en una tumba de tierra. Los enanos cuchicheaban en las sombras, demasiado lejos de sus garras para darles un zarpazo, los oía aunque no entendía muy bien lo que estaban diciendo. Pronto las voces se multiplicaron, de repente las oía por delante y por detrás. La voz de Bara sobresalía de entre todas, Trazz era ya capaz de reconocerla. Alta y clara como cuando ejecutó el hechizo, la voz de Bara daba ordenes que los demás enanos se apresuraban a cumplir. Pronto notó como pequeñas manos se apoyaban en sus escamas, las manos cogían sus piernas, empujaban su cuerpo, nadie tiraba de él por delante aunque la voz de Bara intentaba animar a sus amigos a que lo hicieran. Trazz lo agradeció, su magullado brazo no habría resistido ni el más leve tirón de esos enanos, prefería quedarse allí atascado por toda la eternidad.

-¡Bichos asquerosos¡Ya veréis cuando salga de aquí!

El grito de Trazz pareció dar un mayor impulso a los enanos que empujaron todos a la vez con fuerza y consiguieron que las anchas caderas del draconiano quedaran libres. Una vez que salieron, el recorrido hasta el final del túnel fue fácil.

Trazz salió del túnel literalmente rodando hasta que quedó tendido todo lo largo que era a los pies de Aga. El enano no miró dos veces al draconiano antes de echar a correr, al instante la pequeña encrucijada se vio llena de enanos que corrían desordenadamente hacia todas partes y que tropezaban entre sí en su prisa por escapar de los gruñidos del draconiano.

Trazz no dejaba de gruñir, no había dejado de gruñir desde que había sentido las pequeñas manos de los enanos empujando sus magulladas escamas y tampoco dejaría de gruñir hasta que consiguiera levantarse y acabar con esa enana que no había dejado de reírse de él en todo momento. Podían correr todo lo que quisieran, a él no les interesaban esas pequeñas criaturas asustadizas. Sus ojos buscaron con avidez a Bara y, cuando se cruzaron con los de ella, se levantó trabajosamente del suelo sin dejar de mirarla.

-¡Acabaré contigo¡Con mi último aliento si es preciso¡No encontrarás un rincón en uno de esos malditos túneles en el que puedas esconderte!

Bara le sostuvo la mirada y esperó pacientemente a que se levantara. Estaba asustada, su mano temblorosa rebuscó en su bolsa hasta que sus manos tocaron de nuevo la esfera mágica y el calor la envolvió dándole confianza. Lo estaba haciendo bien, no tenía que tener miedo. Todo iba a salir bien.

La zarpa del draconiano se quedó a medio camino cuando Bara salió corriendo hacia la izquierda, los enanos se apartaban rápidamente a su paso y de los del draconiano que la perseguía a duras penas, resoplando ruidosamente con cada movimiento que hacía. Bara se dirigió hacia un estrecho túnel y se dejó caer por él sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Rodó cuesta abajo a gran velocidad y no oyó los gritos del draconiano cuando se lanzó tras ella. Consiguió tumbarse de espaldas y con los pies ir frenando la velocidad de la caída, esperaba que al draconiano no se le ocurriera hacer lo mismo, lo sentía cada vez más cerca de ella. Pronto vio el saliente al que podría agarrarse y con un gesto enganchó la correa de la bolsa en él. Bara quedó colgando en el aire, la luz mágica del draconiano aún continuaba junto a ella, siguiéndola en todo momento e impediendo a sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad de los túneles ver más allá de donde alcanzaba el halo mágico. Tendría que confiar en su instinto, cerró los ojos y se concentró, las palabras acudieron con facilidad a sus labios y pronto una cuerda mágica apareció ante ella, no era tan larga como la que había conseguido crear el draconiano pero tendría que servir. Se agarró a ella con fuerza y trepó lo más rápidamente que pudo hasta el siguiente saliente. Una vez allí tiró de la cuerda hasta ella y esperó. El rugido del draconiano no se hizo esperar, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando cayó dentro del pozo.

Un golpe sordo resonó en la caverna con profundo eco, el draconiano había llegado al final del pozo y pronto arañaría las paredes furioso pero no podría hacer nada, era demasiado profundo y ya no tenía alas, no podría salir de allí.

Bara se delizó con cuidado hasta el borde del pozo, ya habían llegado algunos enanos gully curiosos a contemplar la escena, pronto acudirían en tropel a observar al draconiano.

-Tú ser bien –gritó Bara al oscuro agujero-. Si tú malo Bara lanzar bola de fuego. Ahora Bara recordar conjuro.

El draconiano contestó con un grito que hizo que los enanos se apartaran de allí asustados, sólo fue un instante, un momento después ya volvían a inclinarse sobre la oscura boca del pozo sin fondo. Algunos gritaron que veían al draconiano saltando e intentando salir de allí, otros simplemente miraban con la boca abierta, sin decir nada.

-Si tú caer, tu ser comida hombre-lagarto –dijo Bara a uno de ellos que se inclinaba peligrosamente al borde del precipicio pero el enano no le hizo caso y dejó que su cabeza se inclinara aún más sobre el vacío.

-Aga, buscar comida para hombre-lagarto –ordenó Bara.

-Gritar mucho.

-Siempre gritar. Malo no gritar. –Bara se volvió hacia Asus, que miraba el agujero ensimismado.

-Ahora todo ir bien.

Asus movió la cabeza dubitativamente pero no replicó.

_Es un agujero, estoy dentro de un agujero... ¿Qué hacen allí arriba¿Por qué chillan de esa manera? Soy yo el que tengo que chillar, soy yo el que está herido, apaleado, atrapado. Atrapado en un agujero. ¿Me sacarán de aquí¡Ah¿Qué es esto? Ratas muertas. Me están tirando ratas muertas. Malditos, mil veces malditos. Que la furia de Takhisis caiga sobre ellos y los machaque. Pero mi reina no me escucha. El agujero es demasiado profundo, demasiado hondo. Mis lamentos y mi furia no consiguen elevarse hacia el abismo. Moriré aquí, atrapado. Estallaré y la tierra me sepultará, y nadie sabrá que hubo una vez, aquí, un agujero._

Cuando los gritos del draconiano se hicieron más espaciados y se le hubo echado suficiente comida Bara decidió volver a casa. Estaba cansada, había sido un día duro y el draconiano necesitaría unos días para tranquilizarse antes de poder hablar con él. Estaría enfadado pero no podría hacer otra cosa que obedecerla. Era su prisionero, había atrapado a un draconiano. Ningún otro enano gully había hecho nunca algo igual, ni siquiera su madre.

Bara se tendió en el jergón y con sumo cuidado sacó su libro de magia de la bolsa, pasó las páginas con reverencia y no se maldijo por no saber cómo utilizarlo. Aprendería. Estaba cansada pero no pudo resistirse a la tentación de volver a mirarlo. Sentía el poder latente en el libro. Un poder que pronto sería suyo. Su madre entró ruidosamente y se acercó a ella con curiosidad.

-¿Qué ser? –preguntó inclinándose para ver lo que su hija miraba tan ensimismada.

-Ser libro mágico.

-Yo tener libro mágico.

Bara no replicó, la idea que su madre y ella tenían de la magia eran distintas y no le apetecía discutir.

-Yo capturar hombre-dragón, él enseñar magia Bara.

-No necesitar hombre-dragón. Bupu tener libro mágico. Tú aprender.

La enana rebuscó en su bolsa y al cabo de un momento sacó un libro viejo y ajado. No parecía tener ningún poder mágico, era mucho más pequeño que el libro de Bara y algunas páginas estaban rasgadas. Bara lo cogió con curiosidad y lo abrió, descubrió algo que la sorprendió, el libro no sólo tenía multitud de patas de mosca, también tenía otras cosas.

-Ser mano –dijo, sorprendida al reconocer lo que representaba el dibujo.

Bara pasó las páginas con avidez, descubriendo en ellas multitud de cosas que reconocía, se detuvo en una de las páginas e intentó poner su mano en la misma posición que veía en el dibujo, no le resultó difícil con sus largos dedos.

-Ser libro mágico –repitió Bupú, acurrucándose junto a su hija. Pronto se quedó profundamente dormida.

Bara no replicó, su mirada fascinaba pasaba las páginas del libro que su madre le había dado una a una. Todas tenían dibujos, los dibujos le decían lo que tenía que hacer y ella podía entenderlo, no conocía las palabras pero pronto sabría las formas, aprendería. Tenía un draconiano prisionero y dos libros de magia. El cansancio terminó venciéndola y se quedó dormida, sus manos recorriendo las letras que aparecían impresas en la portada. Si Bara hubiera podido leerlas sabría que esas patas de mosca que tanto la intrigaban eran el título del libro: _Técnicas de la prestidigitación para pasmar y deleitar._


End file.
